Defenders Vol 1 8
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Roy Thomas | CoverArtist1 = Sal Buscema | CoverArtist2 = John Costanza | Quotation = Dynamite! I knew sittin' in for this one gig with the Defenders was a good move! | Speaker = Hawkeye (Clint Barton) | StoryTitle1 = ...If Atlantis Should Fall! | Writer1_1 = Steve Englehart | Penciler1_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker1_1 = Frank McLaughlin | Colourist1_1 = Petra Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = Gaspar Saladino | Letterer1_2 = Charlotte Jetter | Editor1_1 = Roy Thomas | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * * ** *** Items: * * * * * | Synopsis1 = Continuing from last issue... Red Ghost and Attuma have captured the Defenders Sub-Mariner, Valkyrie, and Hawkeye along with Professor Jennings in an attempt to capture Atlantis. The Red Ghost has managed to turn Namor into his mindless slave and sets him against his two comrades, who are easily defeated and prepared to be subjected to the same treatment. Two weeks later, Dr. Strange has returned to his Sanctum Sanctorum to inform Clea and Wong that he has found a method that may free the Black Knight from his stone prison and so begins summoning the Defenders to aid, however the only Defenders he is able to rouse are the Silver Surfer and the Hulk. While back under the sea, Red Ghost and Attuma have finished their mind control over the captured Defenders and are plotting to use them in their attack against Atlantis. On the surface, as the other Defenders mull over what to do about Val and other others, the Hulk mentions he might know where they went. Dr. Strange casts a spell to help the Hulk remember, and learns that they were captured by Attuma and taken under the sea, and the Hulk didn't go after them because he is afraid of water. Putting the Hulk to sleep, the Silver Surfer and Dr. Strange fly off to rescue their captured comrades. The two heroes arrive just in time to see that their friends are being used as pawns in Attuma's attack on Atlantis. Freeing their friends from the Red Ghost's mind control, Dr. Strange and Silver Surfer then combine their powers to block the flow of cosmic rays into Earth's atmosphere which causes the Red Ghost's powers to fade. The Defenders make quick work of Attuma and the Red Ghost, then turn back the invasion against Atlantis. With their foes defeated, the Defenders leave to return Professor Jennings home. | StoryTitle2 = Chapter One: Deception!! | Writer2_1 = Steve Englehart | Penciler2_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker2_1 = Frank McLaughlin | Colourist2_1 = Petra Goldberg | Letterer2_1 = Charlotte Jetter | Editor2_1 = Roy Thomas | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Black Knight Statue Locations: * ** *** Items: * | Synopsis2 = After their battle against Attuma and the Red Ghost, the Defenders have all gathered in Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum . There gathered around the statue of the Black Knight, Dr. Strange informs them that he has found the means to contact their imprisoned friend. Using his mystic powers he sends a message out to the Knight asking him if he is aware of anything that may set him free from his vantage point. The message goes to the Knight in an otherworldly plane of existence. The knight responds by sending a message back that he has no knowledge on how to get home, but that he is trapped in a timeless realm and is not suffering. This message is intercepted by Loki and Dormammu (Who teamed up in ) and use their combined magic abilities to change the message. When the Defenders actually receive it, it tells them that the only way to free the Black Knight from the realm he is trapped in is to recover the Evil Eye. Although the Defenders believe that it was destroyed, they decide to seek it out in the hopes that it may still exist. This story continues in ... | Notes = * This story continues in . * As seen on page one, this issue is Story#'1513-Z'. * Hawkeye uses a bow this issue made from a bed. Later in the issue, he uses a "steel" bow given to him by Attuma and the Red Ghost. It is undetermined if Hawkeye continues to use this steel bow in the Avengers/Defenders War. * Attuma previously appeared last issue and will appear again in . * The Red Ghost previously appeared last issue and will appear next in . * This issue contains a letters page, Defenders Dialogue. Letters are published from Robert Lowerey, Christopher Coleman, and Mark H. Kernes. * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * * | Trivia = * Sequence 1 ...If Atlantis Should Fall! ** letters (story pages): Saladino (uncredited) page 1, Jetter pages 1-15 | Recommended = | Links = }}